THIS NIGHT
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang kehidupan baru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah mereka mengucap janji pernikahan. GS/KyuMin/soft NC/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS NIGHT**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

Cho Kyuhyun – Cho Sungmin

Sudah hampir memasuki hari ketiga untuk dua makhluk Tuhan itu menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai suami istri. Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa 23 tahun yang sebentar lagi menyandang gelar sebagai lulusan sarjana Kyunghee University ini baru saja memperistri anak sulung dari keluarga Lee – Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukanlah sepasang suami istri yang menikah karena telah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama. Terkadang menjadi anak orang yang berpengaruh pada perkembangan ekonomi Negara membuat keduanya pasrah akan siapa yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Singkatnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah korban perjodohan dari kedua pemilik perusahaan ternama di negeri Gingseng ini. Sebenarnya tak semua perjodohan itu menyedihkan. Buktinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati perjodohan itu.

Menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangatlah tampan, pintar dan begitu mempesona. Kali pertama melihat Kyuhyun saja mampu membuat hatinya berdebar. Tatapan mata dan suara namja itu seakan melunakan tulang-tulang ditubuhnya.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah yeoja pertama yang mengubah wajah dinginnya menjadi wajah bodoh yang seumur hidup tak pernah ia tampakan. Sungmin memang tak secantik yeoja-yeoja yang sering melangkahkan kaki mereka dikarpet merah ajang fashion show. Tubuhnya pun tak terlalu tinggi dan sedikit berisi. Namun semua yang ada pada Sungmin begitu menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Mata, hidung, bibir pink, senyum, atau apapun itu benar-benar menghipnotis alam sadarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan pendekatan. Dan lagi-lagi, keputusan orang tua mereka tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Alhasil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus mengucap janji pernikahan setelah kurang dari satu bulan berkenalan.

"Min…".

Sungmin menoleh, menatap pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Sungmin mematikan air kran, mendengung menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini…". Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Maksudku, aku ingin pergi ke minimarket sebentar, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dari cara pengucapan namja itu. Begitu kental bagaimana canggungnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hey! Itu hal yang wajar bukan?.

Sungmin nampak berfikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian. "Tak ada". Jawab Sungmin singkat. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja penyuka pink itu masih sangat canggung dengan namja yang telah merubah marganya.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika nanti kau ingin membeli sesuatu". Sungmin tersenyum, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya frustasi mengingat pembicaraan dengan sahabatnya di telepon siang tadi. Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal yang biasa suami istri lakukan setelah mereka menikah. Dan namja bernama Lee Donghae itu menertawainya tanpa ampun setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Malam pertama setelah menikah mereka memang tak langsung melakukannya. Sungmin meminta tidur dengan Leeteuk – ibu Sungmin – untuk terakhir kalinya setelah ia menyandang sebagai istri Kyuhyun. dan namja februari itu tentu saja mengijinkannya.

Malam kedua setelah menempati rumah baru mereka, Kyuhyun hampir menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Namun ia sadar, Sungmin belum sepenuhnya siap, dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat itu. Jadilah mereka hanya tidur berpelukan sampai pagi.

Dan malam ini, Kyuhyun bertekad harus menyentuh Sungminnya. Tak taukah begitu tersiksanya Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa pesona Sungmin begitu kuat. Menatap wajah terlelap yeoja itu saja membuat Kyuhyun horny.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, mengernyit bingung melihat suasana rumahnya yang begitu sepi. "Apa dia sudah tidur?". Kyuhyun bermonolog kecil. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin.

Matanya membulat mendapati Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk di lantai memegangi perutnya, wajah manis Sungmin begitu pucat, dan yeoja itu terlihat merintih kesakitan.

Setengah jam yang lalu saat ia pergi Sungmin nampak baik-baik saja. Tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan jika yeoja itu sedang sakit. Semua baik-baik saja.

"Astaga, kau kenapa Min?".

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh Sungmin menyandarkan pada tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Aku tak apa"

"Apanya yang tak apa, kau sangat pucat".

Sungmin kembali menggeleng, mendadak sakitnya sedikit mereda. "Aku tak apa Kyu, ini sudah biasa". Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Sudah biasa? Astaga kau sakit apa Min. biar ku antar kau kerumah sakit".

Sungmin menahan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menggendongnya. "Aku tak sakit Kyu. Aku hanya…". Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Aku baru saja mendapat menstruasi, jadi sakit seperti ini sudah biasa".

Kyuhyun terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungmin. Apa? Menstruasi?.

"Oh Tuhan~". Batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresi kecewanya. Bersikap setenang mungkin dan kembali fokus pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan tidur dilantai seperti ini. kau bisa kedinginan".

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin. Menidurkannya hati-hati diatas ranjang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar sakitmu sedikit membaik?". Tanyanya. Jujur saja, seumur hidup Kyuhyun, ini kali pertamanya namja itu berurusan dengan tamu bulanan para yeoja.

"Tolong ambilkan obat pereda nyeri. Aku menyimpannya di kotak obat kemarin".

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke lima setelah kejadian tempo lalu. Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun sering bermain solo melampiaskan hasratnya yang semakin hari semakin memuncak.

Dua hari yang lalu, tak sengaja namja itu mendapati Sungmin dengan balutan handuk putih yang melilit di tubuh mungilnya, mengekspos paha mulus dan dada bagian atasnya tanpa cela.

Sungmin begitu terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun berada dikamar. Ia pikir namja itu tengah menonton televisi diruang tengah, maka dari itu dengan santainya Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi – dalam kamar – mereka hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun hampir dibuat gila akan pemandangan indah itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ia mendesah frustasi seraya mengacak rambut coklatnya. Sore tadi namja itu menemui kakak tercintanya, menanyakan perihal berapa lamanya seorang yeoja yang sedang mengalami menstruasi. Cho Ahra – kakak Kyuhyun – terbahak mendengarnya, ia cepat menangkap maksud adiknya itu. dan Ahra makin tertawa keras saat Kyuhyun mengaku jika ia belum melakukannya dengan Sungmin. Terhalang akibat sang istri yang tengah datang bulan itu sangat menggelikan bukan?.

Kyuhyun menyimak baik-baik penjelasan Ahra, jika kebanyakan yeoja mengalaminya selama enam sampai tujuh hari. Dan ini baru hari kelima, itu berarti Kyuhyun harus bersabar satu atau dua hari lagi. Ayolah~ namja itu menghitunganya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, susah payah ia menelan salivanya. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya tengah duduk di tepi ranjang menghadapnya, yeoja itu menggunakan kemeja putih Kyuhyun yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Kemeja itu hanya menutupi sepertiga paha atasnya, dan sepertinya Sungmin sengaja tak mengaitkan dua kancing atasnya.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang". Ucap Sungmin gugup. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Menarik ujung kemejanya agar sedikit lebih menutupi paha mulus itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, melangkah mendekati Sungmin setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas nakas. "Kau memakai kemejaku?".

"Maaf aku tak meminta ijin padamu, kau marah?".

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, mengusap lembut rambut panjang Sungmin. "Tak apa, semua milikku itu adalah milikmu, jadi kau tak perlu meminta ijin padaku". Ucapnya tulus. "Jadi apa maksudmu menyuguhiku pemandangan seperti ini?". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan malunya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tau jelas maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf". Lirih Sungmin seraya menunduk.

"Untuk?".

"Harusnya malam itu aku tak menolaknya. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya belum siap saja. Sungguh". Jawab Sungmin dengan nada kecewa. "Ditambah aku mendapat menstruasi, aku benar-benar minta maaf".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membimbing wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku memahaminya, kau tak perlu meminta maaf". Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Apa menstruasimu sudah selesai?". Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah. Ia tak pernah membicarakan hal itu pada seorang namja. Dan ia baru mengenal Kyuhyun satu bulan ini, tentu saja yeoja itu masih merasa canggung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis mendapati anggukan kecil Sungmin. Wajah malu yeoja itu benar-benar ingin membuat Kyuhyun menyerangnya saat ini juga. Ia tak menyangka jika ini lebih cepat dari apa yang diceritakan kakaknya. "Apa boleh aku melakukannya?".

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!".

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka kaitan bra Sungmin. Yeoja itu duduk diatas ranjang memunggungi Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya. Hanya berbalut bra hitam dan celana dalam dengan warna yang senada.

"Apa… tak memalukan? Maksudku, aku benar-benar malu memperlihatkan tubuhku padamu Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup bahu Sungmin lembut. "Kau tak perlu malu. Bukankah aku ini suamimu?".

"Tapi…".

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup mataku. Bagaimana?".

Sungmin berfikir sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Kyuhyun melepas kaitan bra itu dan membuangnya entah kemana. Tubuh atas Sungmin kini sudah polos.

Sungmin perlahan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat mendapati mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan, menelungkup dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya! kau pembohong! Kau bilang, kau menutup matamu, mengapa membukanya. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!".

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Merangkak mendekati Sungmin yang masih setia menelungkup dibawah selimut.

"Aku tak bisa melawan jika harus tak melihatnya. Tubuhmu begitu indah".

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Apa kau sudah siap?".

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa gugup sekarang mendominasi yeoja itu.

"Aku sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya untukku".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membelai pipi Sungmin penuh sayang. "Kau pikir aku sudah pernah melakukannya? Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut, kita akan melakukannya dengan cara kita sendiri". Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya nanti. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung melepas kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Melepas resleting celananya dan menindih Sungmin setelah menyingkirkan selimut bodoh itu – menurut Kyuhyun – , menuntun tangan Sungmin agar menurunkan celananya.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… Kyuhhh~".

Sungmin menggeliat dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun. tubuhnya bagai disengat listrik merasakan lidah Kyuhyun bergerak liar di puncak dadanya. Tak jarang namja itu menghisap niplenya kuat, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat mendapati perlakuan manis Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Dengan satu gerakan tangan kekar itu mampu menurunkan celana dalam Sungmin sebatas lutut, selebihnya Kyuhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk melepas celana dalam itu.

"Enghhh~". Sungmin melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun bermain di daerah privatnya, mengusap lalu memasukan telunjuknya didalam sana. Sungmin merasakan perih yang teramat, namun entah mengapa ia ingin Kyuhyun melakukan lebih.

Kepala Kyuhyun berpindah di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di leher mulus itu. Sungmin mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun saat namja itu menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil lehernya. Ia yakin jika tanda merah di lehernya makin bertambah.

"Mendesahlah Min, suaramu begitu indah". Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin. tangannya kembali bersarang pada gundukan kenyal yang mulai saat ini menjadi benda kesayangannya. Meremas lembut dan semakin gemas kemudian.

"Ohh Kyuuuhhh~ Eunghhhh~".

Kyuhyun semakin gila mendengar desahan Sungmin. Juniornya kini sudah menegang sempurna. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya untuk tak memasuki Sungmin.

"Ini akan sakit, tapi tahanlah sebentar". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah memposisikan tubuhnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tangannya dengan kuat meremas sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menghujam bagian bawahnya.

Junior Kyuhyun baru seperempatnya memasuki Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat dan kecewa secara bersamaan. Di satu sisi ia merasakan juniornya di jepit kuat, namun disisi lain ia benar-benar kesuliatan menerobos lubang surga itu.

"Kyuhh sakiiit~". Sungmin merintih saat Kyuhyun kembali mendorong juniornya.

"Tahan sebentar Min". Jawab Kyuhyun masih memfokuskan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Eungghhhhmmpp~".

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin. Meredakan sakit setelah juniornya tertanam sempurna dilubang Sungmin.

Mereka bisa merasakan darah segar yang mengalir dari milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Saat ini Sungmin sudah seutuhnya dimiliki namja itu.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, menatap Sungmin yang sibuk meraup oksigen yang terasa sangat sedikit di sana. Sakit di bagian bawahnya masih sangat terasa, namun entah mengapa Sungmin merasa begitu hangat jika milik Kyuhyun memenuhi miliknya.

"Bergeraklah Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Ia mengeram nikmat merasakan juniornya dihisap lubang Sungmin. Dinding lubang itu seakan memberi pijatan tersendiri. Ini adalah kali pertamanya, dan tentu saja mereka berdua belum melakukan hal lebih selain memasuki dan dimasuki. Mungkin di sesi percintaan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Brugh~

Kyuhyun terjatuh persis diatas tubuh Sungmin. Lelah mendominasi keduanya. Nafas yang terngah-ngah pun terdengar saling bersautan memenuhi ruangan itu. Peluh keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Saling menyatu akibat tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan.

Ini sudah lebih dari empat jam Kyuhyun mengintimidasi tubuh Sungmin. Namja itu sudah kali ke tiganya mencapai klimaks, dan lebih untuk Sungmin.

"cukup kyuhh~ akuhh~ lelahh~".

Susah payah Sungmin berujar, ia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bercinta dengan Kyuhyun begitu menguras tenaganya. Bahkan Sungmin serasa ingin pingsan mendapati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Namja itu benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. "Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan milikku berada di dalammu".

Sungmin mengangguk, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang itu. matanya terpejam saat Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya lama.

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuh polos mereka yang begitu terasa lengket. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap sayang punggung Sungmin, menikmati halus kulit istrinya.

"Min".

"Hm?".

"Kita memang belum lama mengenal, tapi ku mohon, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah disampingku, tetaplah disisiku, ku mohon".

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, pelukannya semakin mengerat ditubuh Kyuhyun. "Aku janji, dan kau pun harus begitu. Tetaplah jadi Kyuhyun yang selalu menginginkanku disampingmu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuang sedikit jarak pada tubuh mereka agar namja itu bisa menatap wajah Sungmin. "Tak perlu kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya".

"Saranghae~". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Membelai pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ikut balas membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghae~". Ujarnya sebelum kedua belah bibir itu kembali bersentuhan. Saling melumat lembut dan menyesapnya penuh cinta sebagai penutup malam panjang dan melelahkan ini.

.

.

.

.

~END~

OK OK

Saya memang yadong saya tau saya tau -,-

Entah apa yang meracuni otak saya sampe-sampe jadilah fic ini. kekeke

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime yang saya lupa judulnya apa -,- *sigh

Aaa~ saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan Review di fic saya sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih…

Buat pemanasan(?) jadi saya nyoba buat publish One Shoot dulu

Adakah yang membacanya? Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review. Terimakasih~

SARANGHAE~

Review?


	2. sequel part 1

**THIS NIGHT**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

Hhh~

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Kembali menengok jam yang melilit dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia berdiri di pinggir taman yang tampak ramai mengingat cuaca yang sangat bersahabat sore ini.

Sungmin yang sudah rapih dengan kemeja soft pink dan rok sepan pendek itu bukan tanpa alasan berdiri seorang diri disana. Yeoja itu sudah memiliki janji dengan suaminya, Kyuhyun. namun sampai matahari makin mengarah ke ufuk barat namja itu belum juga muncul dihadapannya. Bahkan namja itu tak memberinya kabar jika akan datang terlambat.

Chu~

Berani bersumpah demi apapun Sungmin akan memukul siapapun yang berani mencuri kecupan dipipi nya jika itu bukan Kyuhyun. yeoja itu mendengus kesal. memukul kecil bahu suaminya kala namja itu terbahak melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin.

"Maaf". Kyuhyun menampakan cengirannya. Meraih tangan Sungmin, dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya disana. "Jangan merajuk seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek sayang". Kali ini bibir tebal itu mengecup hidung mancung Sungmin, menyentilnya membuat bibir Sungmin makin mengerucut kesal.

"Kau terlambat. Dan sekarang malah mengerjaiku". Sungmin menarik tangannya sebelum Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangannya kembali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Meraih lembut tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu, agar pak tua itu tak mengganggu kencan kita". Ucap Kyuhyun, jarinya masih setia mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecih, sebelah tangannya mencubit kecil pinggang Kyuhyun. "Yang kau sebut pak tua itu appa mu bodoh!".

Kyuhyun meringis mengusap bekas cubitan istrinya. Walau tak begitu keras, tetap saja terasa nyeri. "Cho Sungmin sudah berani mengatai suaminya 'bodoh'?".

"Memang kau bodoh". Bibir Sungmin mengerucut kesal. melipat kedua tangannya yang tak lagi di genggam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengetuk bibir Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Ingin ku cium?".

Mata Sungmin melotot horror. Kembali mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun, dan kali ini cukup keras. Membuat namja dengan balutan kemeja berwarna biru muda itu mengaduh sakit.

"Ini di tempat umum. Dasar mes-". Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat tiba-tiba bibir Kyuhyun menabrak bibirnya. Hanya menempel, dan itu pun tak lebih dari tiga detik. Namun cukup membuat wajah Sungmin merona merah. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, gemar mencuri ciumannya.

"Menyebalkan".

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli kala Sungmin menggerutu kesal. tangannya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. "Kita pergi sekarang nyonya Cho?".

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah terlambat untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati _Sunset _di sekitar pantai Eurwangni. Padahal pantai inilah yang berjarak paling dekat dengan kota Seoul. Salahkan saja cuaca cerah yang membuat banyak orang memilih mengahabiskan waktu diluar rumah. Membuat jalanan mejadi sangat padat. dan tentu saja memakan waku lama untuk sampai disana.

Pantai itu cukup ramai walau hari sudah berubah gelap. Dan mereka lebih memilih menikmati deru ombak jauh dari tempat wisata itu. hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menyala disana, dan juga beberapa perahu kecil yang berdiam dibibir pantai itu.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin. Memeluk yeoja itu mesra dan sesekali mengecup pipi berisi Sungmin.

"Aku tak menyangka jika sudah lebih dari delapan bulan kita menikah". Kyuhyun membuka obrolan. Membiarkan angin pantai menerpa kulit keduanya yang tengah duduk dihamparan pasir menghadap laut luas.

Sungmin mengangguk. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tak menyangka. Kita adalah korban perjodohan, tapi aku sangat bahagia".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, makin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin, dan mencium pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Kyu~".

"Hm?".

"Apa aku sudah menjadi istri yang baik untukmu?". Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam dalam.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu". Jawab Kyuhyun tulus. "Kau adalah istri idaman dalam mimpiku . dan sekarang Tuhan sudah mengabulkan mimpiku". Lanjutnya manatap Sungmin tak kalah dalam. Hanya ingin yeoja itu tau jika ia tak main-main dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Aku bahkan tak bisa menjawab jika kau menanyakan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Itu terlalu sulit untuk aku jelaskan".

Sungmin tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. jawaban yang membuat hatinya terasa sejuk. Jawaban yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun adalah sosok suami yang selalu ia impikan. Dan ia tak tau mengapa begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. padahal pertemuan mereka terbilang sangat singkat.

Wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. Mendadak mengingat sesuatu yang sedari kemarin mengganjal hatinya.

"Lebih dari delapan bulan kita menikah. Tapi aku belum juga hamil. Kau pasti kecewa".

Kyuhyun terdiam. Namun seketika ia tersenyum lembut. Menarik dagu Sungmin perlahan membuat manik mata mereka bertemu. "Kau belum hamil itu bukan salahmu. Tuhan hanya ingin kita sedikit lebih lama menikmati waktu berdua sayang. Kita berkenalan, dan satu bulan kemudian menikah". Kyuhyun memberi jeda, mencium dahi Sungmin sekilas.

"Bukankah itu terbilang sangat cepat. Dan kurasa Tuhan punya rencana indah mengapa belum ada baby Cho disini.". tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh perut Sungmin yang terlapisi kemeja yeoja itu.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu".

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu Min".

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, membuang jarak diantara mereka. Sungmin yang tau maksud Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Pelan namun pasti kedua belah bibir itu sudah bertemu. Menempel dan saling mengecup lembut.

Kyuhyun yang sudah menyusul Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mulai melumat bibir bawah Sungmin, menekan tengkuk yeoja itu agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun patut berterima kasih pada suasana yang jauh dari kata ramai, dan mungkin hanya mereka berdua disana. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin. Membiarkan punggung yeoja itu mendarat diatas pasir pantai.

Namja itu sudah berada persis diatas Sungmin. Membuatnya lebih leluasa memainkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Sungmin.

"Emmh~". Sungmin mendesah lirih saat lidah nakal Kyuhyun menerobos masuk. Membelit lidah yeoja itu dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Jika paru-paru Sungmin tak meronta sesak mungkin ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Mereka tak akan pernah bosan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Tak lama setelah tautan bibir itu terpisah. Bibir Kyuhyun kini berpindah di leher Sungmin setelah menyibak rambut yeoja itu.

"Kyuh~". Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. Kepalanya mendongak, membebaskan Kyuhyun berbuat lebih dileher mulusnya.

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya saat gigi Kyuhyun mengapit kulit lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat kemudian. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. tersenyum melihat hasil karya pertamanya malam ini.

Tak cukup sampai disitu. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur melepas kancing atas kemeja Sungmin.

"Kyu".

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mendongak menatap wajah Sungmin. "Ada apa?".

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. menghalangi tangan namja itu sebelum berpindah pada kancing kedua.

"Jangan disini".

"Kenapa? Tak ada siapapun kecuali kita Min. kau tenang saja".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini tak nyaman Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengecup bibir Sungmin cepat. "Jadi?".

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya dirumah Kyu".

"Tak bisa Min. itu terlalu lama".

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut. Menusuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya berkali-kali. "Apa kau tak punya uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel didekat sini?". Tanya Sungmin sedikit menggoda.

Yeoja itu menelan salivanya susah melihat seringaian Kyuhyun. senyum miring namja itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Dan Sungmin yakin, suaminya itu tak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya tumbang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Derit ranjang itu terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya setelah mereka saling melepaskan cairan cinta mereka untuk pertama kalinya malam ini. Kyuhyun sedikit memperlambat gerakannya diatas Sungmin. Mencium bibir tipis itu yang sudah tampak membengkak akibat ulah nakalnya.

Fasilitas lengkap hotel berbintang lima itu tampaknya tak begitu penting bagi Kyuhyun. namja itu hanya memerlukan ranjang tempatnya menyatukan tubuh dengan Sungmin.

Tanpa menduakan pergerakannya dibawah sana. Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya, menatap wajah sayu Sungmin yang terkesan sangat sexy dimatanya.

"Min".

"Hm?".

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Kau menginginkan kado apa dariku hm?".

"Kau menanyakan ini saat kita bercin- enghhh". Ucapan Sungmin terputus oleh desahannya sendiri. Kyuhyun mempercepat temponya, dan berhasil menyentuh titik tersensitiv yeoja itu.

"Tak masalah bukan?".

Sungmin meremas pundak Kyuhyun. namja itu mulai serius mengerjai tubuhnya lagi. "Tapi itu masih lama Kyuhh emmpph". Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Tak apa? kau ingin apa? Katakan saja".

"Buat aku hamil Kyu". jawab Sungmin cepat. "Aku ingin baby Cho ada sebagai kado ulang tahunku".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencium lembut bibir Sungmin. "Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melakukannya Min".

Sungmin balas tersenyum. Tangannya melingkar bebas di leher Kyuhyun. "Eum. Jika perlu kita harus bekerja lebih agar baby Cho cepat ada diantara kita Kyu".

"Baiklah. sepertinya aku akan meminta cuti beberapa minggu pada appa". Ucapnya seraya menyeringai tipis. "Dan sepertinya aku juga akan terus mengurungmu didalam kamar".

"Tak apa. aku suka".

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Kembali menempelkan bibir mereka setelahnya. melanjutkan sesi percintaan mereka yang mungkin baru akan berakhir menjelang pagi. membiarkan desahan Sungmin terdengar memenuhi kamar hotel itu disertai peluh keringat yang menyatu akibat tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Anyeonghaseyo~

Apa kabar? Rasanya lama banget saya ngga nulis. (perasaan saya aja). Dan akhirnya saya bisa ngelanjut nulis. Ini sequel saya persembahin buat chingudeul semua.

Makasih banyak atas RnR nya di chapter sebelumnya. *bow

Itu ada TBC loh. Jadi kemungkinan bakal dilanjut. Ngga banyak kok. Cuma 2 chapter.

Sengaja buat persembahan ultahnya Uri Sungminie sama Uri Kyuhyunie. Jadi bisa ditebak kapan saya update nya. Kekeke~

Maaf membosankan akibat ngga ada konflik. Masih pemanasan(?). Mungkin chapter depan saya kasih sedikit konflik. Ngga banyak, kan buat kado ultahnya Uri Sungminie~, jadi ngga mau yang belibet. Yang happy happy aja. Hehehe

OK. Karena sudah dibaca. Boleh dong di Review.

GOMAWO~ SARANGHAE

Review?


	3. sequel part 2

**THIS NIGHT**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iya, Aku mengerti".

Sungmin tersenyum kala mendengar sahutan di ujung teleponnya. Suara sang mertua yang amat ia hormati itu memang terdengar cerewet. Namun Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

Ia kembali tersenyum. Kepalanya menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tengah focus dengan jalanan yang padat. Salju yang tebal tak membuat banyak dari mereka berdiam diri dirumah. Mengingat lusa adalah pergantian tahun. Tentu saja persiapan pesta tahun baru sudah mereka lakukan.

Sama seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sepasang suami istri itu berencana merayakan tahun baru yang juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Sungmin di Ilsan – kota kelahiran Sungmin –.

Heechul – ibu Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa mengetahui rencana menantunya itu. Wanita itu sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil di rumah besarnya. Tetapi Sungmin begitu merindukan suasana rumah yang sudah membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja sebelum dirinya berpindah ke Seoul. Mau tak mau, Heechul harus mengiyakan keinginan menantu cantiknya.

"Baiklah, setelah sampai nanti, aku akan menghubungi eomma".

"…".

"Akan aku sampaikan, selamat malam eomma".

Sungmin memutuskan sambungannya setelah mengucap salam. Ia kembali meletakan ponselnya kedalam tas. Menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya. namja itu merasa diacuhkan. Ayolah~ lebih dari dua puluh menit Sungmin mengobrol dengan ibunya.

"Eomma bilang kau harus lebih berhati-hati mengendarai mobil malam-malam seperti ini".

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Membunyikan klakson saat ada pengendara motor yang sedikit brutal mendahului laju mobilnya. "Aku tau".

"Kau apakan wajahmu?".

"Apa?".

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku tak suka".

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang memasang wajah kesalnya. Alis namja itu menaut tak mengerti, bukankah yang seharusnya kesal disini adalah dirinya?.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu. aku tak suka kau acuhkan!".

"Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?".

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal remnya perlahan saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Tangannya terulur mengambil botol air mineral. Meneguknya tak banyak sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang sedikit mengering.

"Kau mengobrol terlalu lama, apa itu artinya tak mengacuhkanku?".

"Hey~ yang mengobrol denganku itu eomma mu".

Kyuhyun berdecak lirih. Tak ingin berdebat dengan istrinya, namja itu lebih memilih diam. Melajukan mobilnya perlahan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

Sejenak mereka terdiam sebelum kembali membuka suara. Mengobrol ringan tentang perkembangan perusahaan yang tengah dibawahi Kyuhyun, dan juga tentang kesibukan Sungmin mengelola caffe kecil yang didirikannya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Berhenti di minimarket depan Kyu".

Kyuhyun menoleh. Menghentikan laju mobilnya persis didepan minimarket beroperasi 24 jam itu. "Ada apa?".

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu". Jawab Sungmin seraya melepas _seatbelt_nya. "Keperluan wanita". Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu membuka pintu samping kemudi. "Sayang. Jangan katakan kau sedang menstruasi?".

Sungmin terkekeh. "Memangnya mengapa jika aku sedang menstruasi?".

"Oh ayolah~".

Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. ekspresi yang sudah sering yeoja itu lihat jika dirinya tengah didatangi tamu bulanan. "Aku hanya ingin membeli _body lotion_. Aku lupa tak membawanya".

Senyum Kyuhyun seketika mengembang, membuat Sungmin makin tertawa geli. "Baiklah. belikan aku makanan juga. Udara dingin membuatku lapar".

.

.

.

.

"Kau lapar?".

Sungmin menyodorkan kaleng cappuccino hangat pada Kyuhyun setelah suaminya itu menghabiskan roti isi yang dibelinya tadi. Menyeka sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang dinodai selai coklat dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menyodorkan kembali kaleng cappuccinonya pada Sungmin setelah meneguknnya tandas. "Min…".

"Ya?".

"Kau benar tidak sedang menstruasi?".

"Kau menanyakan itu lagi?".

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. membelokan steer mobilnya memasuki daerah yang membawa mereka semakin dekat dengan kediaman keluarga Lee. "Tapi bulan ini kau belum mendapatkannya, apa kau hamil?". Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin yang tengah meneguk air seketika terbatuk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. menepuk lirih dadanya yang sedikit terasa perih.

"Huh?".

"Bulan-bulan ini aku mengerjaimu tanpa halangan Min".

Sungmin terdiam. Jika di ingat, memang sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ia terlambat mendapatkan menstruasinya. Dan tak jarang Sungmin merasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi bukan berarti aku hamil Kyu. Jangan terlalu senang, aku tak ingin kita kecewa". Lirih Sungmin di akhir ucapannya.

Mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam hangat sebelah tangan mungil itu, mengecup jemari itu bergantian. "Hey~ kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membuatnya Min".

"Dasar Mesum". Sungut Sungmin seraya melepas kasar tautan tangan mereka. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal mendapati kekehan namja itu.

Sungmin memincingkan matanya saat menangkap kotak kecil yang tergeletak manis di sisi bangku kemudi. Kotak kecil yang Sungmin tau jika itu adalah bungkus rokok. sejak kapan Kyuhyun merokok?

"Kau merokok?". Tanya Sungmin setelah menggambil dan membuka kotak rokok yang hanya berkurang dua batang dari isi seharusnya.

"Huh?". Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar, kembali memperhatikan laju mobilnya. "Hanya saat penat dengan kerjaan saja Min. tak sering". Kyuhyun tau pasti istrinya memasang wajah kesal. Ia bukanlah perokok, namun menangani beberapa masalah di perusahaan terkadang membuatnya menghisap batang putih berasap itu.

"Aku tak suka". Ucap Sungmin ketus. Ia membuka jendela samping. Membuang sembarang kotak rokok itu.

"Kenapa kau buang?".

"Aku bilang tak suka. Dan jangan pernah merokok lagi".

"Hanya sesekali sayang". Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya yang terparkir didepan pintu pagar rumah bernuansa coklat dengan design kuno namun terkesan begitu elegan.

"Tetap saja aku tak suka".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, namja itu membuka pintu kemudinya. Menundukan badannya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Keluarlah, kita sudah sampai".

Sungmin berdecih lirih. Ia tau Kyuhyun tak menanggapi omelannya. Dan entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu bertengkar kecil dan berujung kata cinta pada akhirnya. Mungkin ini yang disebut pemanis dalam kehidupan rumah tangga. Pertengkaran kecil yang membuat cinta mereka semakin besar.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa nona tak mengabari kami dahulu".

Yoon Ahjumma berucap seraya menyajikan teh panas pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. tak lupa, wanita itu juga menyajikan sepiring kue beras asli buatan tangannya.

"Benar. Jika nona dan tuan muda mengabari kami dahulu. Kami bisa siapkan makanan yang lezat". Sambung Yoon ahjussi dengan suara serak khas nya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengambil cangkir teh itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kami tak ingin merepotkan Ahjumma dan ahjussi".

Yoon ahjumma mengibaskan kedua tangannya, tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kami tak merasa direpotkan. Bahkan kami sangat senang, bukankah sudah sangat lama nona tak berkunjung kemari. Dan sekarang ditemani oleh tuan muda".

Kyuhyun meletakan cangkirnya. Balas tersenyum pada dua sosok itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi ini sudah cukup. Ahjumma dan ahjussi tak perlu repot-repot. Kami hanya ingin menikmati liburan akhir tahun saja".

Yoon ahjussi mengangguk paham. "Merayakan pesta tahun baru di desa sepertinya tak buruk".

Mereka tertawa geli. kembali menikmati jamuan kecil yang disajikan Yoon ahjumma. Wanita dipertengahan usia 50 tahun yang sudah mengabdi dengan keluarga Lee sebelum Sungmin lahir.

"Sebaiknya nona dan tuan muda istirahat. Pasti lelah melakukan perjalanan kemari".

.

.

.

.

.

"Min".

Kyuhyun memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namja itu menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Mengecek ponselnya membalas beberapa pesan sebelum terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

"Kenapa lama sekali?".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Hm? Tak apa, aku hanya kesulitan membuka resleting bajuku". Ucap Sungmin seraya melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. berbaring memeluk hangat tubuh suaminya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. balas memeluk Sungmin membuang jarak tubuh keduanya. "Mengapa tak meminta bantuanku?"

"Kau tak pernah melakukannya dengan benar".

Kyuhyun makin terkekeh. melihat bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut sebal membuatnya perlahan mengecup dan memberi sedikit lumatan disana. Sungmin tak menolak. Perlahan matanya terpejam, menikmati sapuan bibir Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya melayang. Basah dan manis. Itulah yang ada dikepala mereka. rasa yang tak pernah berubah sejak kali pertama bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

"Kyu". Sungmin memanggil lirih suaminya setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia sedikit menyamankan kepalanya dibahu kanan Kyuhyun. yeoja itu lebih memilih bahu bidang Kyuhyun menggantikan bantal empuknya.

"Hm?". Kyuhyun menyaut lirih. Mengangkat tangannya mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin. Menikmati halus rambut yang menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku".

"Aku tahu. Kau ingin aku memberimu hadiah apa?".

"Baby". Jawab Sungmin. kepalanya mendongak menatap lekat wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Berdoa saja agar Tuhan memberi hadiah Baby pada kita diulang tahunmu nanti". Jawab Kyuhyun. ia menundukan kepalanya mengecup lagi bibir tipis Sungmin. "Bukankah kita sudah berusaha?".

"Eum". Sungmin mengangguk. Makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin hadiah apa dariku sayang?".

"Apa saja. Apapun asal itu darimu aku suka".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan di hari ulang tahunmu nanti".

Mereka kembali terdiam. Menikmati suasana yang semakin sunyi mengingat hari sudah mendekati tengah malam. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mulai melepas rasa lelah akibat aktivitasnya siang tadi. Bergulat dengan grafik grafik pemasukan perusahaan agaknya sedikit menguras pikiran namja itu.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengecup lembut kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam. Nafas namja itu mulai teratur. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. "Selamat tidur. Cho appa".

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tak apa merayakan di kamar seperti ini?".

Kyuhyun menyulut lilin kecil yang tertancap di tengah kue tart dengan hiasan potongan stroberi yang tersusun ditepinya. meletakannya di tengah meja kecil antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Ini ulang tahunku. Aku ingin merayakannya seperti ini dengan suamiku".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menuang minuman soda pada gelasnya dan Sungmin. "Baiklah. apapun akan kulakukan untuk istriku, dan kau harus membayarnya nanti".

"A-apa? Membayar apa?".

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. "Pesta ini harus berakhir dengan caraku".

Sungmin tersenyum. Mengambil potongan kimbap lalu menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Aku memang sengaja melakukan ini".

"Menggodaku?".

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya. berganti menyuap potongan melon kedalam mulutnya. "Siapa yang menggodamu?".

Tak terasa jarum jam hampir menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Itu berarti umur Sungmin akan semakin bertambah seiring bergantinya tahun. Jika awalnya Sungmin sangat antusias ingin menikmati udara luar kota Ilsan saat pergantian tahun, sekarang yeoja itu hanya ingin merayakannya berdua dengan Kyuhyun, tak masalah walau hanya ditemani dengan tart kecil dan minuman soda yang dibelinya siang tadi. Asal bersama Kyuhyun, tak akan menjadi masalah besar untuk Sungmin.

"Boleh aku meniup lilinnya?".

"Tapi ini masih tanggal 31". Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Baiklah. apapun untuk istriku".

Sungmin terkekeh. memejamkan matanya sebelum meniup api kecil yang menyala terang dipuncak lilin itu. memanjatkan beberapa doa sebagai harapan di hari jadinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. selamat tahun baru". Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup lama dahi Sungmin. berpindah kehidung serta bibir plum itu.

Sungmin kembali terkekeh. "Tapi ini masih tanggal 31". Ujarnya membalikan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Mana kado untukku?".

"Tak sabaran sekali".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli. Tersenyum lebar kala Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?".

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkannya jauh hari".

Sungmin mengecup cepat bibir tebal Kyuhyun. kembali berbinar menatap kotak yang terbungkus rapih dengan pita merah yang melilit membentuk simpul disana.

"Boleh aku membukanya?".

"Bahkan ulang tahunmu masih 10 menit lagi". Cibir Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin mendengus. Tangannya dengan telaten membuka lilitan pita di kotak itu. mendadak Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Terdiam kala mengingat sesuatu yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Kyu?".

"Ya?".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "Aku…". Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut samar menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Tentang ucapanmu, sepertinya kau benar". Kyuhyun masih diam. Tak mengerti jelas maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah melakukan _testpack _kemarin malam".

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir sejenak. Makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin. "Ucapan apa? _Testpack? Testpack apa? _Aku tak mengerti?".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya – lagi . Mencebikan bibirnya menatap malas wajah bodoh Kyuhyun. "Aku hamil". jawab Sungmin singkat. Tangannya kembali membuka kado pemberian Kyuhyun. tak peduli dengan wajah bodoh yang terlihat semakin bodoh saat namja Cho itu berhasil mencerna jelas perkataan Sungmin.

"Kau hamil?". Tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Bukan karena teriakan Kyuhyun. melainkan karena benda yang Kyuhyun sebut sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Ya! apa ini?".

"Kau benar hamil sayang?".

"Ya Tuhan~ kau dapat dari mana ini? kau membelinya?".

"Ah~ Kau benar hamil ya Min. astaga~ aku bahagia sekali, ini seperti hadiah besar di perayaan tahun baru untukku".

"Ya! Kau tak mendengarkan ku?".

"Ah sebentar lagi akan ada malaikat kecil yang memanggilku appa. Cho appa. Tidak tidak, sebutan Daddy sepertinya lebih baik".

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! kau mendengarku tidak? Apa tak ada hadiah lain selain lingerie ini? Ya Tuhan~ suamiku benar-benar!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoon ahjumma mengerutkan dahinya kala suara aneh – menuturnya – kembali menembus gendang telinganya. Merasa terusik, wanita lanjut usia itu membuka matanya menajamkan pendengarannya saat suara aneh itu makin terdengar.

Yoon ahjumma mengusap telinganya. Usia nya memang tak lagi muda. Namun pendengarannya belum terlalu buruk, dan Yoon ahjumma yang sudah memiliki 2 anak dan tiga cucu ini tau jelas suara apa yang sudah mengusik tidurnya.

"Akhh Kyuhh~ perlahan.. eungh~".

Yoon ahjumma mengerjapkan matanya. Bergidik mendengar suara desahan dari majikan mudanya itu. perlu diketahui, kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada sedikit jauh dari kamarnya. Dan terlalu mengerikan jika desahan Sungmin begitu terdengar jelas disana.

Yoon ahjumma menoleh pada suaminya yang terlelap. Menepuk bahu lelaki bertubuh gempal itu agar terbangun.

"Wae?".

"Nona Sungmin…".

Ucapan Yoon ahjumma terputus saat suara desahan kembali terdengar. Kali ini bukan Sungmin, melainkan suara sexy milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ssshh~ Minhh~ ini… ahkk~".

Yoon ahjussi tersentak. Meneguk salivanya seraya memasang baik-baik telinganya.

"Kyuhhh… eughhh… ahh eunghhh~".

Mereka terdiam. Saling menatap tak percaya satu sama lain. "Apa mereka sedang melakukan hubungan suami istri?". Tanya Yoon ahjussi.

Yoon ahjumma mengangguk. "Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? suara mereka terlalu jelas sampai terdengar disini".

"Entahlah". Yoon ahjussi kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Merapikan selimutnya kembali. "Tidurlah, ini masih jam 3 pagi". lanjutnya setelah sekilas melihat jam yang tergantung didinding ruangan itu.

Yoon ahjumma mengangguk. Kembali berbaring memejamkan matanya sebisa mungkin walau suara-suara itu makin menari-nari dikepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sautan desahan itu begitu jelas terdengar.

"Hahh Kyuhh ahh aku lelahh~~".

"Sebentarhh Minhh, sekali lagi".

"Eunghh.. emmppt".

"Euhmm.. Eunghhh~".

"Kyuhh~".

"Mihh~".

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menyebutkan nama mereka satu sama lain. Mendesah hebat dan tak jarang mengerang nikmat. Membuat Yoon ahjumma makin sulit teridur kembali.

"Yeobo~ aku sulit memejamkan mataku".

"Akupun begitu. Tapi tidurlah, atau kita akan terlambat bangun".

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Haduuuh, maaf chapter ini semakin aneh -,- ngga ada inti ulang tahunnya Sungmin masa. Maafkan saya yang tertular virus yadong Kangin. *kenapa Kangin?

Ok. Abaikan ff nya sementara, saya mau nyanyi dulu.

_Saengil Chukkae hamnida_

_Saengil Chukkae hamnida_

_Saranghaneun Uri Sungmin_

_Saengil Chukkae hamnida._

Saengil Chukkae oppa. Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu.

Seneng campur sedih si sebenernya. Semakin Sungmin bertambah umur, itu berarti semakin dekat waktu Wamil buat bunny montoknya Kyuhyun ini.

Tapi kembali lagi. Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buat Sungmin. apapun itu termasuk wamil dan hubungan Kyumin tentunya. ^^ bukan cuma Sungmin. semua oppadeul selalu kami doakan yang terbaik. dan saya lagi kangen banget sama Yesung masa -,- *pelukYesung

Buat yang tanya kapan ff ini selesai? jawabannya 2 chapter dari sekarang yah.. jadi chapter depan terakhir. Dan saya update pas ulang tahun Uri Kyuhyun. lama yah? Sengaja memang. *plak

Terima kasih buat Review-Review sebelumnya. Terimakasih banyak.

Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih *bow

jeongmal gomawo

Sekali lagi. Selamat ulang tahun buat Uri Sungminie~.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014

Karena next chapter terakhir. boleh dong chapter ini di Review.

Review?

Big Thank to : Chingudeul, Dongsaengdeul, Eonnideul, Oppadeul.


End file.
